Viltis-Chapter One
by freakingducksauce
Summary: AmerLiet! :) Not enough of it, so I figured I'd contribute to the pairing! (Kinda my new OTP . Thanks to a good friend ) Hope you enjoy! Critiques / kind comments are appreciated.


Viltis

-Chapter One-

The feeling. It doesn't ever cease. Humiliation... It's always resided within me. I beg him to stop. I need to be freed from this. "Ivan, please stop." I don't deserve to be here... But that's only what I tell myself when he isn't telling me otherwise. He's always saying things like he cares only for me, and me alone. He wants me to always stay with him. Another lick of the whip. "I can't breathe. Let me go." My pride and sanity are all at once deteriorating. I've never felt this way; Never on the brink of insanity. "It hurts Ivan, please... Don't make me say it." Speaking out of turn has never been something that has frightened me. Until now, that is. I must live to serve. Serve him and only him, no one else. I can only be with him. He gives me what I deserve. I deserve this. I need to stay here with him. "I have to say it." He's my only chance of survival. My only chance to live. Toris Laurinaitis' only chance to live. "Aš tave myliu. Aš visada tavo."

"Come'on, Toris! Wake-y, wake-y!" A beaming American chimes happily over the latter, grinning his famous 'heroic' grin. As he put it, anyway. He climbed atop his new housemaid's legs, which were covered by layers of quilts and blankets with miscellaneous patters and designs printed upon them. He plopped down beside them, leaning up to poke the other man's cheek in curiosity. "Dude... You like, okay?" He asked curiously, a childish, questioning look upon his features. The other who was twitching in his sleep jolts awake when he's poked, eyes fully dilated, ready for anything. As if the trembling wasn't enough, his breathing had increased significantly, due to the stress of his usual nightmares. "Toris... Bro, you ok?" The fragile brunette nodded a little slowly, looking around frantically so he was sure of where he was. When he becomes well enough adapted to his surroundings, he turns to Alfred, who was still a little concerned as to why Toris was so jumpy. "T-Taip..." He breathed out in a raspy voice. It was all he could muster at the moment, still shaken up by his nightmarish memories of living in Russia with a devil of a man. Toris was still rather drowsy from his deep sleep, but when he managed to get a glimpse of the clock, he shot up out of bed , his eyes wide. "O-Oh! F-Forgive me, M-Mr. America!" He said quickly, rushing into his closet and digging out his rags he used for clothes. Alfred sat back a little and frowned slightly. He watched Toris as he bolted from dresser to dresser, pulling out the layers of his classic working uniform. He rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, changing as fast as he could. The long dress was as deep of green as his eyes. The hem was intricate lace, located at the end of the dress and the sleeves. A large, milky white bow was tied in the back, and another small one was located in the front, just at the top of the apron. His sleeves were long, barely passing his wrists, but he folded them back slightly. He put a laced headband through his hair, and pushed it back slightly. He looked himself in the mirror, tugging down his sleeves a little. The bruises were hurting again. Toris sighed, shook his head to clear his mind, and slowly opened the bathroom door. He stood in front of Alfred who was patiently waiting on the bed. Alfred looked up to him and a pink dusted his cheeks. He sat surprised, not expecting the man to be in such attire. He hadn't even really asked for this. Ivan had practically dropped the Lithuanian off at Alfred's doorstep, leaving him in his own care. Not really used to having company, it took Alfred by surprise, as visitors weren't common. He figured the snide comments, whispers, and rude glances at the meetings had something to do with it. Alfred was also rather ignorant when it came to the evil of the world. Heroism was his first priority, and wouldn't stand for anything he thought of as "evil". Though his perception and Toris' perception of evil were two completely different forms. Alfred's was named Lex Luthor; Toris' was named Ivan.

It took Alfred a moment to snap out of his daze, once he took in the entire situation. His seemingly curious expression, was replaced with that of a smile and bright eyes. He let out a laugh and shook his head slightly. "Dude, Toris... You don't need to wear that..." He said with a light chuckle. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and folded his arms. "I'm not-" He paused for a moment, unsure as to whether or not the name was safe to use yet. "I'm not _him_, okay? You can relax. Just keep the fridge stocked with ice cream and I'll be happy." Toris looked down to his feet, flinching slightly. Any subject that involved the Russian caused the action. "Y-Yes, Mr. America." He nodded once, figuring the least amount of words the better. He wasn't one to make small talk, anyway. He hesitantly walked out of his bedroom, and reached the stairs. Toris paused and closed his eyes for a moment, but quickly snapped them right back open. The memories were getting dangerously vivid, more so in his sleep. Toris took a deep breath before he carefully walked downstairs. His work usually kept his mind off of things. Usually. Meanwhile, Alfred sat in Toris room, studying it. Toris' clothes were already folded and in the dressers. The books on the shelf had been alphabetized according to author's last name. The windows had been wiped free of dust and grime (he had asked Toris about that before, and he said something about being able to see the sun better). And if it weren't for Alfred sitting on the bed, it would've already been made up. Alfred figured life at the Russian's house couldn't have been so bad if it was this clean all the time, right? Alfred shrugged and pushed the thought out of his head. No use in thinking about it, as Toris was here, and his past didn't matter anymore. Alfred figured everyone got over things in their past, but why did it seem so hard for Toris? "Alfred. Stop it... You're worryin' too much." He muttered to himself, heaving his body up off of the Lithuanian's bed and walking into his own room. He looked around a little bit before moving to the window. He glanced up at the sun and blinked a little. "Why would Toris want to see the sun so badly? 'S not like they can't see it in Russia." He paused for a moment and his shoulders dropped. "Right?"


End file.
